Coated Optics: The Trackers
by Mmtunligit
Summary: This is the story of Striker the SU-26, Rose the Valentine AT, and flash the PZ 1C, and the adventures they have together. (Based in Autophagy's Hummelverse.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps, mmtunligit here with my new story, The Trackers. At the start of each chapter, I'll reply to any reviews. I might accept OC's, and if I do, I'll tell you when.**

**Without further ado, here's chapter number one.**

Chapter 1 the meetup.

[Province]

Striker came to province from the east, on top of the cliffs, where he could view the whole map. His team had abandoned him, calling him "useless" and "Incompetent". In reality, he was good, but his bad luck was always screwing him over.

From his vantage point on the hill, he noticed a Valentine AT pop out from the buildings, looking very confused. Being the derpy artillery that he was, he went right off the cliff, and when he landed, both his his tracks flew right off. Once he got them fixed, he drove on down to the Valentine AT. The british tank destroyer turned right around, and glared at striker menacingly.

"Are you an enemy?" She snapped, obviously frightened.

"No"" replied striker.

"How do I know you don't bring a team?"

"Because what kind of team would send their arty in first?"

"Good point, the name's rose."

"Striker"

"Nice to meet you"

"you too"

Suddenly, a PZ 1C charged down from the west road, looking very excited. When he noticed them, he started talking rapid fire

"Hi!MynameisFlash,Iusedtobeinaplatoon,butweranintosomeKV-1'sandIwastheonlyone

?"

"Sure, I'm Striker."

"Rose"

"What should we call ourselves?" asked Flash.

"How bout' the trackers?" suggested Rose.

"Sure" replied Striker.

And so it was settled

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	2. Three, Two, RUN!

**Hey peeps, mmtunligit here, with the second chapter today! I got good reviews within hours of posting this, and it inspired me to write some more! This chapter will be longer, the last one I wrote in bed because I had an idea and I wouldn't sleep until I joted it down.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**ScarfaceOne:**

Yes I like Flash too. A girl at my school talks really fast, and I modeled him after her (Minus the annoying) and yes, the chapters will be longer.

**TheGreatHetzer:**

Thanks, and the chapters will be longer.

**Without further ado, here's chapter number 2!**

Chapter 2: Three, two, RUN!

[Province]

The Trackers decided to set up base in province, seeing as it was their size, and there was no contest for it. They set up in the abbey in the north west, because it was protected, and offered a good spot for striker to shoot from. While exploring the map, to get a feel for it incase of an attack, the found a stash of fuel and ammo in the destroyed part of the town, and they brought it back to base.

After a while, they started to get bored, so they made a training session. Striker went out on the edge of the abbey, Rose went to where they found the supplies, and Flash whizzed around the map, pretending to spot enemy tanks.

"T18 at F2!" radioed Flash

"Firing!"

Rose and Striker both shot and 'hit' the target.

"We got him!"

While they were practicing, Flash ran into some PZ 2J's for real.

"Holy crap" shouted Flash.

"What?" replied Striker.

"MINI KV's!"

Striker turned his turret around to where Flash was.

"Whoa! Can you track them?"

"I'll try."

While Flash was immobilizing the first PZ 2J, Striker took some shots at the ones in the back. He got one in the engine, and it started to burn. Ten seconds later, Striker had reloaded, and he finished him off. All the while, rose was trying to get a shot at the second one's front drive wheel, but he kept moving. Once his friend died, he stopped for long enough to have one planted into his side. Flash started shooting the front one in his commander's hatch, and striker finished off the second one with a well aimed shot at the top of his turret. The last one, took careful aim, and shot Flash in the gun. Flash was momentarily disabled, and the PZ 2J went around him to the back, and started pounding Flash's engine. Rose fired off a shot at the last one's side, and blew up his ammo rack, destroying him.

They got Flash back to base, and started fixing him up. and did a good job of it too, although his engine was still damaged, and he couldn't go at full speed.

"Well that was exciting!" exclaimed Rose.

"Maybe a little _too _exciting." Flash grumbled.

Striker just grinned.

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	3. I Wanna Repair Shop!

**Hey peeps, mmtunligit here with chapter three of COtT! I'm writing part of this in school, because I finished all my homework! I'm getting more good reviews, and I'm happy and inspired. Sorry for the long wait, I procrastinate a lot. So, here's another chapter!**

**Replies to reviews:**

**ScarfaceOne:**

Thanks! I named the tanks after their model, rose for the Valentine, Flash for the PZ 2J as it is the fastest tank in the game, and striker for the artillery piece.

**TheGreatHetzer:**

Yes, it does seem like everybody likes that name. Thanks!

**Without further ado, here's chapter number three!**

Chapter 3: I wanna repair shop!

[province]

Flash was down after his little accident, he couldn't go as fast as he wanted to, and when he tried to, it hurt. Rose tried to comfort him, but even with her TLC, he stayed depressed.

"I wanted to be a Spähpanzer when I grew up, but now I'll never reach my goal!"

"Yes you will, you can still race around, just not quite as fast."

"I WANNA REPAIR Shop…"

Rose looked over at Striker, and he nodded, knowingly.

"Where's the nearest repair shop?" asked Striker.

"Northwest I think…"

"good, I can only cover half that, but i'm fairly mobile."

And so it was settled.

They had been going for a while now, and they had brought everything with them, incase a team took over province while they were gone. Striker and Rose could now keep up reasonably well, now that Flash had a damaged engine. It had been just about 5 hours before anything notable happened. They were passing by some rocks on the side of the dirt path, when a platoon of some unidentified tanks raced by, surpassing speeds faster than even Flash thought possible. They were shortly followed by another platoon, this one a little bit farther down the road. This was followed by an air raid siren, such as the one when a base is being captured. They decided to check it out.

They followed the tracks from the two platoons, to a cap circle, where one of the tanks was saying to another.

"Alright you win this round!"

"And also every other race we've played!"

It was about then when the arguing tanks noticed the trackers, and came up to them.

"Who are- no, what are you?" asked Striker

"We're M24 Chaffee, SPORT that is," replied one of the tanks.

"Never heard of you before," Noted rose.

"Oh, we're the only ones, we are just prototypes, and there might be more of us later.

"How fast can you go?" asked Flash.

"90mph, traverse 60 degrees a second."

"Thats faster than I am, I'm no longer the fastest tank! WHHHAAAAAAAA!" Bawled Flash.

"Don't worry little guy, we're only for races, no combat for us."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, OK then."

The SPORT tanks then proceeded to give the trackers lodgings for the night, no need for a return of credits, they were already fully upgraded. The Trackers went to their temporary stalls, and turned off their engines for the night. When the woke up in the morning, they were treated to some fuel, and then got to watch on of the races. It was an odd map, obviously set up for just this purpose. After the race, they thanked the racers thoroughly, and continued their journey to Northwest, the rest of which went without incident.

**Thanks for reading, please review, and the next chapter will probably not take this long.**


	4. 14 vs 3

**Hey peeps, mmtuligit here with chapter 4 of COtT. I'm sorry for the long delay, school, my model railroad, and procrastination got in the way. But anyway, I'm going to work on it more. If you don't get the first sentence, read the last sentence of the last chapter.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**ScarfaceOne:**

Thanks, character development isn't my strong suit, but i'm going to try it.

**Spark n' Jetz:**

Oh, something might happen to them… or maybe it already has D:

**Without further ado, here's chapter number 4!**

Chapter 4: 14 vs. 3

[Northwest]

However, Northwest did not go without incident. They had made it to Northwest. They had made it in Northwest. But they did not make it through Northwest. The shop was near the middle, at the corner of D5 and E6. It also appeared to be under siege by a bunch of Matildas and Covenantors. The Trackers had to admit, they were pretty organized. The Matildas circled around the Covenantors with their guns pointing inward probably to deter the hostage from escaping, while the Covenanters had their guns pointing outward to repel an attack.

The group came up with a plan. Flash would sneak in and harass them, drawing their attention for long enough that striker could land a shot on on of the matildas. once he had done that, he would turn his attention to the Covenantors on the inside, and rose would pick off the ones she could see. While they were doing this, striker would move back, and gather up speed to hop over the tanks and hopefully get his engine fixed. It seemed foolproof.

The plan started out okay. Flash held their attention, and Striker hit one of the Matildas, killing it. Rose killed another that was trying to turn around the dead tank. Then the Covenanters started to file out, it appeared that one of the unseen tanks had made a path for the lights. "flash, they've broken formation! we need you!" Shouted Striker over his radio.

But he got no reply, Flash was out of distance! "Rose" barked striker, "Get to a spot where I can talk to Flash."

"Ok, no need to shout." Rose said as she drove off. Striker reloaded and took aim at another Matilda. He let fly the shell and watched with satisfaction as it hit its mark obliterating it.

"OK striker I told flash."

"Good tell him to track any tanks that come for you, then get around them and aim for the engine, it's likely to catch fire."

"Affirmative!" replied Flash. Rose took aim at another tank, and hit its ammo rack, blowing off the turret which landed on another tank, slowly crushing the unfortunate brit, killing it. Striker reloaded with a HE shell, and sent it toward two stuck Covenators. It landed in between them, the force of the explosion killing both of them. More glory for russia, thought Striker. Flash was wreaking havoc with his autoloader, tracking a tank, then setting it on fire and then continuing to hammer it with point blank shells. After some more fighting of this sort, they had obliterated the rest of the tanks. They drove through the small opening in the circle and entered the shop to find a T-46

"Thank you, those awful tanks were keeping all my business away." She said.

"You mean us?" asked Flash.

"Yes, you"

"Could you fix my engine?"

"Sure"

"Thanks, how much will it cost?"

"Whatever you used on killing those tanks."

"So it's on the house?"

"Yhea."

"Thanks!"

"No problem."

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Nadia."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

**Thanks for reading, please review, (I lied in last chapter closing about it not taking long) see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
